


The Station

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Concept, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Sci-Fi, Unfinished, Video Game, abandond, script, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: An old project I abandoned.





	The Station

**Author's Note:**

> So, I never told you guys but quite awhile ago I started writing a script for a game. It’s abandoned at this point but I thought I’d share.
> 
> I thought it was so cool how people made these grandiose fan games, so my hands were itching with a concept - I wanted to do a few versions of the “same” game, with different pairings of friends. But, we’ll, I think I was a bit too ambitious with this ,:D.
> 
> I may add a secondary chapter with more notes on what would have been contained, if I can remember what it _was_ and if you’re interested.
> 
> My back up idea was a really short fan game not focusing on any specific YouTuber but involving them all as cats around the neighborhood XD.

Notes:

Jack and Mark; were abducted during a convention, probably from their hotels.

 

Mention other YTers - Dan & Phil, Bob & Wade, Ethan & Tyler, PewDiePie & ? who were taken.

 

Mentions of wanting Sam and Tim there.

\-------/////------

 

*Make a preface as Developer*

 

_ Warnings _ : Darker, violence, psychological impacts, etc.

 

**INTRODUCTION:**

_ It wasn't uncommon for people to go missing. _

_ There could be various reasons, ranging from dark, to simple, to absurd. _

_ Death by another or one’s own hand. Lost and disoriented, perhaps while on a hike. As silly as misunderstanding directions. _

_ In this case, it was simple and dark. _

_ Kidnapping. _

_ Seemingly unconnected disappearances that at their root  _ **_were_ ** _ connected - any age, any gender, any status; Highschoolers, teachers, delinquents, tv stars. _

_ All so vastly different, except for the fact that they always disappeared in pairs, and of the same gender. Typically in small sets of various locations - up to five. _

_ Ideas tossed around - cults? Government? Scientists? Sickos? No one knew where such people went, nor were these disappearances always noticed. _

_ It was not a cult of any sort; there was zeal but no fervor in their work. _

_ It was not the government - or at least, no singular government. Maybe they were parts of various ones, using their influence to manipulate and hide their intentions. _

_ Scientists? Well. . . _

 

_ At a convention, in the middle of Spring, Eight well-known YouTubers went missing in a span of three days, without a trace. _

 

(Four days later)

 

**_The Station/Star Sailors (Title)_ **

 

( _ Jack and Mark wake up in adjacent rooms, unknowing that the other is there _ )

 

Jack: Ugh. . . my head. Everything's really fuzzy. What happened. . .?


End file.
